


无法逃离的背叛

by afterbipleaseleavemessage



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterbipleaseleavemessage/pseuds/afterbipleaseleavemessage
Summary: 云卡疼骨科/精神出轨/肉体出轨





	无法逃离的背叛

**Author's Note:**

> 云卡疼  
> 骨科/精神出轨/肉体出轨

黄旭熙和李永钦是亲姐弟。  
为什么你和姐姐姓氏不一样？黄旭熙的童年被这样的问题充斥着。与其他争夺父母宠爱的兄弟姐妹不同，忙碌的父母并没有给姐弟俩争宠的机会。  
李永钦比黄旭熙年长三岁，即使在缺少父母关怀的情况下，李永钦也仅仅把自己维持在“还算称职的姐姐”那一根线上，但黄旭熙依然对李永钦抱有憧憬。在别的小朋友炫耀父母的时候，黄旭熙更多的是炫耀自己漂亮又优秀的姐姐。  
黄旭熙和李永钦在同一个屋檐下生活，偶尔会有错觉，李永钦仿佛只是跟他共享一套房子的普通女孩，他也不过是个普通的房客。李永钦的的确确是他在血缘上的亲姐姐，可李永钦与他若即若离的态度与关系，成为他不厌其烦与别人解释他与李永钦别姓的原因之一。  
好像每解释一次，他们的关系就能在他的脑海里被刻得更深些。  
他们变亲密的契机是黄旭熙为了李永钦揍了一群人。  
李永钦像一只猫咪陷在绒布沙发的一角吃零食，电视上播着并不有趣的综艺节目。黄旭熙庆幸李永钦的长发遮住了她的大半张脸，他觉得可能对着她的脸说不出自己打架了这种话。  
李永钦不喜欢用武力解决问题。  
果不其然，李永钦把零食放下，从沙发上跳到地上，像只苏醒的波斯猫，踩在地毯上盯着黄旭熙。  
“他们骂你。我听不下去就动手了。”黄旭熙很不会撒谎，他把目光移开，祈祷李永钦看不出他在撒谎。  
其实那群人只是在聊天，提到了李永钦的名字，黄旭熙没听见什么过激言论，不过他那天心情不好，既然有人撞枪口，他不就给个面子抠下扳机。  
李永钦盯得他心里发毛，黄旭熙怕她生气，把手伸出来向她示好，他从小都这么做。  
然而李永钦只是把他手心手背翻来覆去检查，问他有没有受伤。  
后来黄旭熙回家都会发现李永钦已经在家，李永钦会主动跟他打招呼，并问他一天过得怎么样。  
李永钦会一不小心失手把马桶圈砸下发出巨响，会在生理期突袭的时候没形象地坐在卫生间里大喊黄旭熙给她送卫生巾，会踮起脚把下巴搁在黄旭熙的肩膀上问他今天做什么款的便当。  
这就是李永钦关心他的方式。  
姐弟俩像是一幅画，以前只是粗糙的草稿，现在被一点点抹上了油彩，变得更加生动起来。  
虽然李永钦从不吃黄旭熙做的便当，也不把自己的朋友介绍给黄旭熙，总是念叨着“旭熙还是小朋友呢”，但依然让黄旭熙感到满足。

如果没有遭遇青春期成长的悲剧洗礼，黄旭熙可以拍胸脯说他和李永钦会成为天下第一幸福的姐弟。  
他失眠、他胡思乱想，害怕睡在自己的床上。他早出晚归，甚至向离家只有一条马路的学校申请寄宿。他害怕看到李永钦，害怕李永钦被自己不受控制的脑子扒光身影印在自己眼底就变成裸体，害怕听到李永钦的声音，传到鼓膜就扭曲成呻吟。  
可他躲也躲不过，李永钦夜夜出现在他梦，软绵绵地窝在他怀里，而后变成一团散落的毛线，把黄旭熙缠成一个茧，又点起一把火，把合成一体的两人一并烧成灰烬。  
黄旭熙在大汗淋漓的凌晨醒来，在雨夜里躲在被子里不争气地哭泣。

黄旭熙接受了自己对亲姐姐抱有非分之想这个事实，反而让他更好地面对李永钦。  
李永钦心血来潮买小龙虾吃，但李永钦不会剥，都是黄旭熙剥。李永钦坐在黄旭熙对面看弟弟给自己剥小龙虾，托着下巴等着黄旭熙喂过来。  
“最近旭熙有点冷落我哦。”  
李永钦轻飘飘地落下一句话，把黄旭熙吓得让小龙虾的壳扎了大拇指的肉。  
黄旭熙还没有想出什么借口解释，李永钦又说：“逗你啦，看你剥小龙虾太认真都不跟我讲话。”  
黄旭熙只能说：“想让姐姐多吃点嘛……”然后把手上的小龙虾塞进李永钦嘴里。李永钦吧唧吧唧嘴，嗯嗯哼哼表示好味，又说好辣呀吃不下了，拿纸巾仔仔细细擦了嘴巴，又扑到软和的沙发里，说：“旭熙多吃点！”

“如果我跟思成哥一样就好了。”黄旭熙这样对董思成说。  
董思成喝着黄旭熙给他点的苏打水，眼神投去询问。黄旭熙又摇摇头，手上的抹布帮董思成擦了擦桌上没必要擦的水珠，转身回到柜台那边去了。  
黄旭熙打工的这家店的苏打水很难喝。董思成不喜欢喝苏打水，气泡在胃里翻滚的感觉很难受。这杯苏打水带着苦味的气泡从他的喉咙滚下去，像灼烧一般，可以让他皱一下午的眉。  
但他不会让黄旭熙注意到。  
董思成知道黄旭熙想要向他倾诉什么。他是独生子女，而黄旭熙有个亲生姐姐。  
黄旭熙是个讨人喜欢的孩子，他能毫不费力地得到所有人的宠爱，包括董思成的。当然，他没有力气去回应所有人对他的宠爱，他从中选择了董思成。  
黄旭熙第一次看到董思成在打工的咖啡店等他下班，开心地抱住董思成说：“思成哥在等我啊！我好开心！”  
黄旭熙的喜悦像冰雹砸向他，董思成生硬地招架道：“是啊！开心吧！”  
董思成想，可能他其实更想看到他亲姐姐等他下班。  
黄旭熙不怎么跟他讲姐姐的事，但董思成看得出来，是黄旭熙故意不讲。  
黄旭熙不是个压得住事儿的小孩。  
黄旭熙与他聊天，滔滔不绝表情丰富手舞足蹈，董思成刚开始是倾听的那一方，不怎么插话，只是在黄旭熙口渴的时候帮他扭开一瓶怡宝。  
董思成也不知道从什么时候起随口一句就能逗得黄旭熙笑得趴在他身上无法自已，也不知道是哪飞来的成就感，像云雾散开的雨后天晴。  
他们也有别的朋友，约着一起出去玩。一般是黄旭熙要去，董思成没来得及拒绝就会被黄旭熙报上名去，女生们当然不介意多一个帅哥陪同。黄旭熙看他无所谓的冷淡态度还会主动为他在女生面前解围，董思成也从来不会阻止黄旭熙那样的行为。  
黄旭熙从不会要求别人什么，他只要自己在人群发光就足够了。董思成从认识黄旭熙以来都是这样认为的。  
说要拍合照，永远是最积极的黄旭熙主动架了三脚架，摆弄好了相机，倒数秒数时飞奔着跑到董思成旁边摆上自己最自信的笑脸。董思成看到他扬起来的头发丝，却也没机会提醒，时间就这样定格下来了。  
等到相机主人把照片传到每个人的手机，黄旭熙边笑边嚷嚷，很不甘地抱怨董思成没提醒他弄头发，拍出来都不够帅了。  
董思成随口回答，你怎样都很帅啊。  
“思成哥为什么不笑一笑？这是我们第一张合照诶……”  
董思成愣了愣，只发出了“哦”的单音节。  
黄旭熙把手机屏幕伸到董思成面前，说：“哥在我旁边好像被人欺负了一样。”  
手机屏幕离董思成太近，他并不能把两人的表情看得真切。他刚开了一局游戏，还未来得及去看新消息。他仰起头，黄旭熙的手退开了一些，照片被放大到屏幕里只有他们两人并排站着。董思成看到自己其实是笑着了，只不过那微微勾起的嘴角在黄旭熙阳光灿烂的咧嘴笑的对比下实在微不足道。他们两个高个子男孩站在后排，被前排的女生挡去了半个身子，只露出肩膀以上。  
一个要命的想法钻进董思成的脑海里——  
要是他当时在背后偷偷拉黄旭熙的手，也不会有人发现。

黄旭熙曾经觉得如果没有李永钦，他可能会跟很多漂亮女孩谈恋爱。李永钦给他戴上脚镣，该是他的牢狱之灾，可他没想到，董思成出现在牢房那扇唯一透光的细长窗缝外，只露出他那双精致的凤眼，问他，喂，黄旭熙，要不要跟我越狱啊？  
董思成的毕业旅行，黄旭熙跟着去了。两个人住在一起，董思成终于憋不住跟黄旭熙坦白心声。黄旭熙看董思成脸红耳热还打磕巴，握住他的手说：“思成哥，你终于肯告诉我了。我看得出来……”  
董思成眼睛都红了，平时让他说点肉麻话都要他的命，现在是半天也接不上话。  
“不过我以为思成哥不会说了，可能你毕业了我们就一直这样了吧？其实这样也不错，但是我很高兴，听到你说了。”  
“不要说了，”董思成去堵他的嘴，“旭熙。”  
黄旭熙的眼泪就哗啦哗啦掉下来，像冰雹样往董思成的心脏上砸，跟之前的不一样，这次是要把他的心砸出窟窿来。  
两个人没有参加海边的篝火晚会，在房间里缠作一团，海风吹进来都盖不住檀腥味儿。  
黄旭熙一边吸鼻子一边握着董思成的玩意儿撸。黄旭熙手大，裹着弄几下董思成就要缴械，董思成哪还端得住，顾不上控制手劲就去推黄旭熙，又急又哄。  
“旭熙，旭熙，别弄了，别弄了……”  
黄旭熙手上撒够了气，心里过不去气地道了歉，又被屁股抬起来给董思成操。  
董思成也没想到他这么干脆决绝第一次就要这样做到底，那他董思成必须奉陪到底。  
到底两个人业务不熟悉，被子和几个枕头被甩在地下，床单被黄旭熙抓得搅成一团。两个人虽然又爽又痛，但做得尽兴，两个人把房间折腾得乱七八糟，最后抱在一起昏睡到翌日下午三点。

黄旭熙醒来低头就是董思成毛茸茸的发顶，自己的一条腿还缠在董思成腰上。他又是被梦惊醒的。  
一晚上过去，他的身体和精神都没有得到良好的休息。睡前跟男朋友做爱，睡着了又和亲姐姐做爱，这样的折磨在醒了之后任谁都高兴不起来。黄旭熙疲惫不堪，嘴巴一瘪，苦涩的味道又往嘴里涌，还没来得及推开董思成，眼泪就落在董思成头顶。  
董思成立刻就醒了。他慌乱地询问黄旭熙是不是哪里不舒服，是不是把他弄得太痛了。  
黄旭熙挤出一个别扭的笑脸，说：“不是，只是太开心了。”也不管董思成会不会被他拙劣的演技骗到，他这时只能演到这个程度了。  
24小时里流了两次眼泪，一点都不像个男子汉。  
黄旭熙想。

黄旭熙不知道自己如何喜欢上董思成的，但他以为只要把心交给他以外的人保存，就能从李永钦的桎梏里逃出来，却没想到越狱后的脚镣化成蛇，将他缠紧，要他窒息。  
他无法拒绝与董思成的性爱，就代表着他无法逃离那晚梦中与李永钦赤裸相见。

毕业旅行之后黄旭熙邀请董思成到家里做客，董思成与李永钦见面了。  
董思成是以朋友的身份被黄旭熙介绍给李永钦的。李永钦打量了他好几眼，倒是把黄旭熙盯得很紧张，他说：“姐姐，你别盯着老思成哥看了。”  
李永钦立马笑开了说：“他长得帅嘛，不禁就多看了一会儿。旭熙吃醋啦？”  
黄旭熙笑着摸摸后脑勺：“没有啊……”  
董思成和李永钦简单的点头寒暄，气氛冷到让黄旭熙背后发毛。  
董思成觉得李永钦扫过他的目光里带着柔软却锋利的刺。  
黄旭熙用手腕蹭了蹭董思成的腰，小声嘀咕，我姐姐平时不这样的，可能她今天心情不太好？  
董思成捏了捏他的手掌心说，没事，我不介意。  
晚上董思成要走，李永钦留他要一起开酒喝，黄旭熙也不知道李永钦哪来的兴致，但既然开心他也说好。董思成拗不过，只叹气说：“你们可真是两姐弟。”  
李永钦自己灌了不少，答：“那当然，我和旭熙可亲了。”  
李永钦虽然说要和董思成喝酒，但董思成算外人，她基本都是拖着黄旭熙喝，两姐弟对吹，李永钦很快就趴桌。董思成没喝多少，清醒地要命，黄旭熙晕乎乎地找董思成啵啵，醉话里表白，但亲的是董思成，表白的话却不是对着他的。  
“姐姐是我的姐姐也好，不是姐姐也好……好想喜欢姐姐……”  
董思成听黄旭熙念了不少，心里渐渐不好受起来。压着情绪把醉鬼黄旭熙运到他床上安顿下来，又坐到李永钦对面，他定定地看了十分钟李永钦枕在手臂上脸挤出来的软肉，回过神来想喊醒李永钦。  
董思成张了张嘴，还没出声，李永钦就睁了眼，打了个哈欠，对董思成说：“知道你不忍心叫，所以我自己醒了。”  
李永钦抹了抹嘴角，对董思成眨了眨狐狸眼睛。  
“我去睡啦，你自便吧。”

董思成从来不说自己不开心，他生闷气。他自称是中了邪，这个说法还吓到过黄旭熙。黄旭熙以为他是生了什么大病，翘了课要来照顾他，愣生生把他气笑了。  
可他现在不知道是生自己的气，还是因为李永钦的存在感到恼火，反正黄旭熙是暂时没办法让他消气了。  
收到李永钦的消息时，董思成意料之中也是意料之外。  
他们在黄旭熙以前打工的店里见面。董思成坐在他以前等黄旭熙下班的位置上，可以直接看到外面的景色。李永钦给他点了一杯跟以前黄旭熙爱给他点的苏打水，董思成就着吸管吸着苦涩的气泡，气泡呛得他觉得眼前的绿景都变了模样。  
难喝的苏打水灌下去半杯，董思成开口说了一句话：“你们可真是姐弟啊。”  
李永钦搅着自己杯子里的塑料棒，气泡一点点炸掉，苏打水逐渐跟普通的水变得相同。  
“这家的苏打水没了气泡才会好喝，你说奇怪不奇怪？”  
董思成看着李永钦的侧脸，李永钦的笔尖挂着一点水珠，不知道是汗珠还是喝水时不小心弄上去的。  
“你不喜欢喝这款吧。”李永钦又说。  
董思成没点头也没有摇头。  
“旭熙也不喜欢喝这个，他以为我喜欢喝，才要在这里打工。”  
“那你喜欢么？”董思成学着李永钦的样子搅着苏打水。  
“你觉得我是喜欢苦味的人吗？”  
董思成这时摇摇头。  
“所以你要尝尝我这杯的味道吗？”李永钦问。  
董思成将自己的吸管抽出来，在杯沿抖掉容易滴落的水珠，要伸到李永钦的杯子里。李永钦却把杯子向旁边撤远了，杯子里的冰块已经化进水里不能发出撞击的清脆声响。  
李永钦转动高脚凳的坐垫，整个面向董思成，用食指指了指自己暴露在空气中的一点点粉红舌尖。  
他们本就肩靠肩坐着，董思成右手搭在李永钦的后颈处，将人往前带了点，两人便是亲密距离。

李永钦两片薄唇如刀，舌尖如杏，含在嘴里一不小心便会伤了人。两人唇瓣相接时董思成就知道这人铁了心要伤他，他一边坦然接下那刀刃，一边又怀想起黄旭熙像酒心巧克力化在嘴里的口感。  
李永钦掐他手臂，接吻不认真哦。董思成便放开她。  
李永钦把垂到面前的头发别在耳后。董思成才看清她双眼清澈，与黄旭熙如出一辙的明亮。

他们谁都没有发出邀请，但最后在黄旭熙的床上做了爱。虽然李永钦说自黄旭熙住到学校宿舍去了之后她就一直睡这张床，所以已经是她的床了。可董思成依旧在心里认为这个床是黄旭熙的，房间也是黄旭熙的，没有一点李永钦入侵的痕迹，她没有动过任何黄旭熙的东西，只是占领了他的床。  
黄旭熙的床虽然大，但也有了些年岁，董思成操李永钦的时候，床底的木头就吱呀吱呀响。董思成操她的时候都不敢用太大力，李永钦在他怀里比起黄旭熙实在是很小一只，软绵绵轻飘飘的像一团棉花糖。  
李永钦问：“你跟旭熙在恋爱吧？”  
董思成摸她的腰，说：“嗯。你不是早就看出来了。”  
董思成承认李永钦很会叫。刚开始是小猫挠痒痒的哼唧，操狠了分贝会拔高，像是下一秒就会坏掉那样，用密密麻麻的粗针头刮你的皮肤的酥麻。  
李永钦做爱的时候很乖，嘴不像平时那么皮，也不像黄旭熙，董思成一动他就逃。李永钦喜欢舔董思成的耳朵，特别是他一侧耳朵生得像精灵耳，有尖尖的一角。李永钦嘴不大，舔完又吮，生生把董思成吸硬了。  
董思成把李永钦抱到身上，猝不及防屁股蹭到硬物，李永钦“啊”的叫一声，又觉得硬物在股缝里又粗了几分。李永钦屁股挪了挪位置，董思成硬邦邦的那玩意儿磨着李永钦的软肉，不一会儿又沾上一层粘稠的花液。  
董思成抬了抬腰，说：“姐姐，你自己干的，请负责一下。”  
李永钦嗔怪地瞪他一眼，刚把他全部吞入，又被董思成翻身压下。董思成说：“还是心疼姐姐，我自己来吧。”

两人这推拉式做爱持续了一阵，终于歇下来。李永钦趴在董思成胸口，腰上盖了一角什么都遮不住的丝棉被。  
李永钦用下巴蹭了蹭董思成薄薄的一层肌肉，说：“思成，你这样旭熙会哭的哦。”  
董思成说：“没先让姐姐哭就不错了。”  
李永钦重重地呼了一口气，跟董思成并排挤在一个枕头上躺着，董思成转过头跟她讨了个吻。  
李永钦又说：“哎，可惜你是个基佬。”  
“基佬也跟你做了啊。”董思成秒接话，“还有个基佬每次跟我做完，梦里还跟你做呢。”  
李永钦大笑起来，她小巧的乳房也跟着颤动，她支起身子将头发挽到耳后跟董思成接吻。  
董思成说：“别亲了，再亲硬了又要做。”  
李永钦眯眼，要往下面伸手，董思成拍掉她的手。  
李永钦说：“你不想做哦？”  
董思成说：“脑子不太想，但扛不住身体想。”  
李永钦又笑：“你真的好诚实。旭熙就不会这么跟我讲话。”说完，李永钦把屁股挪过去，盖住董思成毫无遮挡的下体。  
董思成皱了皱眉：“姐姐，你饶了我吧。”  
李永钦才不理会他，男孩年轻气盛，随便玩玩就会精神起来。“这是姐姐给你的奖励。”

黄旭熙放假的时候自然是与董思成黏在一起，他有意将自己的生活重心从李永钦身边搬离，却依然无法逃避深深扎根在梦里的姐姐。他跟董思成做爱，又从梦里惊醒，身边熟睡的董思成能让他稍微安心地再次睡去，而依然是在不安中再次醒来。

李永钦的生日临近，董思成陪黄旭熙去挑礼物。黄旭熙让他选，董思成嘴上说着：“我不知道你姐姐会喜欢什么啊。”心里却想着旭熙没拿起来的那个可能她还会更喜欢些。  
同样董思成托黄旭熙给李永钦送了礼物。  
李永钦拆开了礼物就跟董思成通话：“思成胆子这么大？托旭熙给我送情趣内衣？”  
电话那头的声音听起来毫无波澜：“旭熙很乖的，我说他不能看，他就不会看的。”  
“所以呢，我生日，你要不要？”  
董思成说：“旭熙会帮你过吧。你不是说，我这样会把他弄哭？”  
即使这么说了，董思成依旧是去见了李永钦。  
李永钦穿了董思成送他的生日礼物。董思成吻她的脖颈，单手抽开脖子上的绑带，胸前的一层布料散开，露出藏在底下的乳尖，董思成吮吻着她胸前的糖粒，夸赞道：“很漂亮，永钦。”  
李永钦眼前蒙了一层薄纱，视线朦胧，又被董思成舔舐得浑身颤栗，董思成又趁机喊她名字，让她有点羞恼。“别趁机占便宜，叫姐姐。”  
董思成又解了内裤的绑带，他抽出那片已经被濡湿的起不到什么遮挡作用的小片布料，用手指去触碰柔嫩湿润的花瓣。他的手指就着稠液在外阴打转，轻轻用力快速揉搓那几片软肉。  
“姐姐，你是旭熙的亲姐姐，旭熙必须叫你姐姐，可你在我这里可以做永钦啊……”  
李永钦张口喘气被董思成吻住，双腿因为层层快感夹紧了董思成的手臂。  
董思成抱她在怀里，哄道：“姐姐，永钦，放松点。我让你爽，好么？放松点。”  
李永钦头靠在董思成胸口，董思成用手磨她就让她高潮使她感觉有些丢人。薄纱蹭着董思成的皮肤不舒服，董思成把罩纱取了，又把她往上捞了捞。  
穴口吐出的花液全数滴在董思成的东西上，本来就硬挺的物件更是向上翘了头。刚高潮过的李永钦双腿还在微微发颤，董思成的龟头就蹭着她敏感的软肉挤进他的身体，触电般的感觉让李永钦抵着董思成的肩膀大喊：“不行！思成！不行……啊！”  
董思成没有给李永钦一点喘息的机会就在她体内冲撞起来，他在李永钦耳边说：“姐姐抱紧我。”  
李永钦搂紧了他的脖子，挂在他身上，翘起屁股让他抽插。董思成动作时摩擦着李永钦外部的软肉，体内外双重的快感夹击几乎让李永钦晕过去。  
同时，董思成还用话语对她的精神进行攻击。  
“姐姐，你也会梦到跟旭熙做这种事么？”  
“呜……思成……你说什么……啊……旭熙，旭熙是我弟弟！”  
“那姐姐会梦到我吗？”  
董思成用力把李永钦顶得一颠一颠，李永钦居然带着笑的气音说：“哈啊……思成，我，为什么要梦到你？”  
董思成无奈地低声笑道：“可是姐姐先招惹我的。”  
李永钦像是施舍般地去寻董思成的嘴与他接吻，董思成还不肯停，李永钦摸董思成的脸的手有些不稳，甜腻的呻吟后又强压着难耐，说：“我们都做了这么坏这么坏的坏人，就别说这种话了。”  
董思成亲吻她的额头，像是在喃喃自语：“是啊，我们都这样狼狈为奸了……”  
李永钦闭着眼睛说：“可旭熙总是要长大，姐姐不可能永远是他的姐姐。”

李永钦没有告诉董思成她会什么时候跟黄旭熙坦白他们的事，董思成也没有问，他不愿意主动联系李永钦，但又觉得自己的想法有些自欺欺人。  
他是一个等待被处刑的囚犯，他知道自己犯下的罪行却不知道行刑的时间，在漫长的等待中在牢笼中死去。  
但他不是一个真正的囚犯，所以他也不会耗尽生命，他得到的只有煎熬而已。  
他被许许多多的问题所困扰，自己究竟要在这段关系中证明什么，又想得到什么？黄旭熙选择他是因为什么？如果李永钦跟黄旭熙没有血缘关系，是不是就没自己什么事了？  
董思成在等黄旭熙，他知道黄旭熙一定会来。  
无论是因为李永钦还是因为自己，只有他来找他，那就好了。

黄旭熙来了。  
跟董思成设想的一样，他愤怒，他困惑，他不解。他颤抖着双手把李永钦给他发的消息送至董思成眼前，质问他是什么意思。  
「 旭熙对不起，用了你的男朋友，你会原谅姐姐的吧？」附赠一张穿着董思成送的情趣内衣的床照自拍，不仔细看的话发现不了在照片的非常非常小的角落有露出董思成穿着衬衫的背影。  
董思成猜，黄旭熙没有注意到。  
但这是他和李永钦的达成一致，他没有必要进行任何反驳，老老实实承认。  
“嗯，就是你理解的那样。”  
“她穿的是你送的？”  
董思成点点头，他下巴还没抬起来，肚子上就被狠狠地砸上一拳。  
黄旭熙下手不轻，连着两拳抡过来，让他连站都站不稳。董思成把嘴里的血腥味咽下去，对黄旭熙说：“是我有错，我挨揍。但旭熙你到底是想揍一个跟你姐上床的坏男人还是想揍你出轨的男朋友？”  
黄旭熙愣了一下，眉头还紧紧蹙着，他问：“什么意思？”  
董思成咬着牙说：“你是想为你姐姐出气，还是为你自己……”董思成双腿一软，瘫倒在地上，成一个大字躺着。  
黄旭熙立刻扑了上来喊道：“思成哥！”  
“所以呢，有答案吗？”  
“我不知道，思成哥。”  
董思成叹了口气，说道：“算了。还揍吗？我躺平任你揍。”  
黄旭熙摇摇头。董思成拍拍地板说：“你也躺下，我们先睡一觉。”  
黄旭熙呆道：“不跟你睡，你才睡了我姐姐。”  
董思成哑然失笑，他艰难地伸手勾了勾黄旭熙裤腿的线头，说：“好啦，对不起，你躺下我们聊聊天也好啊。”  
黄旭熙乖乖在他身边躺下，问：“所以你喜欢我姐么？”  
“嗯……一般吧。让我选我肯定还是你。”董思成坦然道。  
黄旭熙好像没听到董思成绕着弯子的表白，又自顾自说：“你要是爱上了姐姐我也能理解，毕竟我自己都控制不住自己……”  
董思成装作不曾知道过黄旭熙那些秘密一样的安慰道：“她是你亲姐姐啊，你总归是要爱她的。”  
董思成不确定黄旭熙会爱他多久，但黄旭熙一定会爱李永钦一辈子。

“旭熙，你要搬回来啦？”李永钦看到门口一堆行李问道。  
黄旭熙把李永钦紧紧抱住，压得她喘不过气。  
黄旭熙说：“思成哥不见了……”  
李永钦看他眼睛红红肿肿，明显就是刚哭过。李永钦踮起脚捏捏黄旭熙的耳朵说：“没事啦，都回家了。”  
李永钦帮黄旭熙把行李运进他的房间，房间还像他走之前那样，干净的床铺、整洁的书桌。  
李永钦轻轻抱住黄旭熙，说：“姐姐永远都在你身边。”


End file.
